


Little Troubles

by NastyBambino



Series: The Age Play Files [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Ageplay, M/M, Non-Sexual Ageplay, Omorashi, daddy!Tony, little!peter, pull-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NastyBambino/pseuds/NastyBambino
Summary: Peter has a code for when he needs help going down. Unfortunately, it takes an accident to do it.





	Little Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr prompt that got out of hand because that's the story of my life. All mistakes mine. Hope you enjoy!

Tony raises an eyebrow at a pouting Peter, one hand on his hip and the other holding a pull-up. He knows Peter’s not little enough to be okay with them, under the guise of being a “big boy.” They’ve played this game many a time to get him to the desired headspace when he feels he needs to be younger but can’t without help. “Baby boy,” Tony warns, “you know what happens when you don’t put on your pull-ups.” Peter stomps his foot.

“I’m a big boy, Daddy!” he protests. “I don’t need no stinkin’ pull-ups! I can use the potty by myself!” Tony gives him an unimpressed look but sits the  _oh so offensive_  piece of underwear off to the side for its inevitable use.

“You have to get to the bathroom on your own if you’re such a big boy, okay? We agreed no diapers, but if you have an accident, the pull-up immediately goes on. Got it?” Peter nods and pulls on his “big boy underwear” with a triumphant grin, the little spider briefs making him beam and Tony smile despite himself. He helps the little pull on his oversized MIT sweatshirt (one Tony stole from Rhodey, of course) then pulls a necklace over his head, the “decoration” a heavy duty rubber disk to chew on; it does the job of keeping things out of Peter’s mouth when he feels too big for a pacifier.

They walk out into the living room, Peter sitting criss-cross on the arranged play mat in front of the TV with a bin of toys next to it: a soft blanket that doesn’t agitate Peter’s dialed-up senses. The little chews on the disk as he pours out his bucket of Legos onto the blanket with a cheer. Tony shakes his head with a fond smile as he goes into the kitchen, going into the fridge to grab Peter’s pre-prepped snack: a bowl of grapes and various cut-up melons as well as a large sippy cup full of apple juice and sized specially for Peter. He sets them down on the blanket next to him before sitting on the couch himself and turning on  _Dogs 101_  for Peter then grabbing his tablet.

He occasionally glances up at Peter, watching him for a few minutes and keeping a close eye on how much juice is left. Peter crawls over after a while, sippy cup in hand, and wiggles onto the couch and into his Daddy’s lap, babbling about whatever dog is on the TV at the time. Tony sets his tablet to the side and hums, listening and wrapping his arms around Peter as he sits sideways in his lap. He frequently sips from his juice, barely even taking a break from talking to do so, until it’s all gone and he’s sucking on air with a frown.

“Juice, Daddy.” Tony raises an eyebrow.

“Manners, baby.” Peter pouts.

“Juice,  _please,_ Daddy.” He gets a kiss on the nose and blushes, wrinkling it.

“That’s a good boy.” Tony gently sets him on the couch and gets up to refill the cup with juice, deciding to fill it with water the next time it empties. He already sees the signs of needing to go to the bathroom when he comes back, Peter not exactly able to hide his squirming no matter how much he tries. He wordlessly hands the cup over before sitting down and ending up with a lap full of Peter again. The cup empties much slower, Peter eventually laying down with his head in his lap and Tony rubbing his stomach, “accidentally” pressing on his bladder randomly. Peter whines and squirms but keeps drinking his juice like a good boy.

“You need to go potty, Peter?” He shakes his head immediately and moves down to the play blanket with his cup, picking up his toys as if to prove his answer.

“Play.” Tony notices the way he crosses his legs to relieve the pressure somewhat, but he only nods and picks his tablet back up. He stay engrossed in his work besides the occasional glance up at Peter, but his train of thought is interrupted by a distressed whimper that signals the first leak before Peter’s accident.

“Are you okay, baby?” he asks knowingly. Peter glances at him over his shoulder, sweating slightly and cheeks pink.

“F-Fine Dada!” he reassures.  _He’s already starting to slip_ , Tony notices.

“Are you sure? Don’t need to potty?” Peter shakes his head and chews on his lip. He clicks his tongue. “Baby don’t do that. Chew on your necklace.” He mumbles to himself as he sticks the toy in his mouth and goes back to playing as best as he can. Tony sets his tablet to the side and watches him, noting how much quieter and distracted he is. He gets up and grabs the pull-up as well as the rash creme and baby wipes; when he comes back into the room, Peter is curled into a tight ball, rocking and whining. He sets everything on the couch and slightly out of sight before kneeling next to Peter, who has tears in his eyes.

“D-Dada,” he whimpers quietly.

“Let’s get you to the bathroom,” he coos back softly. Peter keens and shakes his head.

“I-I can’t g-get up.” Tony carefully grabs him under his arms and gets him on his feet despite Peter’s protests. “Dada  _no!”_ He hears a sob before the hiss of his emptying bladder, rubbing Peter’s arms as he starts to cry as he soaks his underwear and urine streams down his legs and onto his play blanket. It takes him a bit to finish, eventually standing in soaked underwear and a puddle of urine that didn’t fully soak into his blanket. He wails as Tony helps him out of his underwear then cleans him off with the baby wipes. He picks him up and lays him on the floor next to the blanket and wipes his feet clean while Peter hides in his hands, hiccuping and sobbing.

“You’re okay, little man. Daddy’s got you.” He spreads the cream around his penis and grown, putting a quick swipe on his crack, before pulling the pull-up up his legs and settling it on his hips. He helps Peter lay on the couch, popping a pacifier in his mouth and laying his Disney Princesses blanket on top of him. He cleans up, thankful for the change to hardwood floors as he cleans up the accident and the toys. When he’s finished up, hands washed and laundry away, he comes back to Peter rubbing the blanket between his fingers and watery brown eyes focused on him. “There’s my baby boy.”

Peter whimpers as Tony moves him, going under him so that Peter can settle on top of him. He turns on  _Big Hero 6_ , and the lights dim, the both of them settling in for a movie that’ll end up in a nap. He kisses Peter’s head and gets a soft coo in response that has him letting out a happy sigh. “Dada,” Peter mutters around his pacifier, gripping Tony’s hand.

“Always, little bambi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice and fluffy ending. Kudos and comments always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
